My Best Friend Never Existed
by TeenTitansLuv
Summary: Robin mysteriously is unable to see his best friend, Starfire, or even has memory of who she is. After a long trial of effort, his team tries to refresh his memory one way or another.
**As you can tell, I am clearly obsessed with Robin XD I tried to do another fanfic about my OTP, as always, I hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

Robin woke up, and sat straight on his bed. He slowly adjusted his mask, put on his cape and belt, and paced out of his room.

The Titans were in the living room, as they all said good morning to their leader.

"Good morning, Robin!" Starfire smiled, as Robin walked right past her, without glimpsing.

"Good morning, guys," Robin went to the rest of the Titans.

"How are you, Robin?" Starfire approached him from behind.

He didn't turn around.

"Uh, Rob," Beast Boy pointed to Starfire. "I think Star wants to tell you something."

"Star?" Robin tilted his head. "Who's that?"

The team looked at him, incredulously, and Starfire looked as if she was about to cry.

"What?" Robin giggled. "Are you going to tell me?" He folded his arms, assuming it was a joke.

"Robin," Cyborg looked at him. "Starfire is your _teammate_ ," he explained. "Pinkish, red hair, about 5'6," Cyborg tried to refresh Robin's memory.

Robin thought for a little bit. "No," he snapped. "I don't know who you're talking about," he shrugged.

"Robin?" Starfire poked him, accidentally.

"Ouch!" Robin jumped. "What was that?"

"Robin, for it is me!" Starfire let out a few tears.

"Dude, she's right there!" Beast Boy pointed, what to Robin seemed as thin air.

"Nothing's there, Beast Boy," Robin put his hand right through the place where Starfire was standing.

"Whoa!" Cyborg gasped. "It went right through Starfire!" He gasped, as Robin's hand waved in the air.

"Robin!" Starfire almost shouted, but he did not hear a thing.

"If you need me," Robin turned around. "You know where to look," and he disappeared into his room.

"Is he playing a game?" Starfire asked, concerned.

"I don't think so," Cyborg said, softly. "His hand went right through you!"

"No," Starfire objected. "His hand hit me," she corrected. "And it hurt."

"Raven," Beast Boy turned to her. "Do you think this has something to do with dark magic?" He asked.

Raven could sense something's up with Robin, due to her being inside his mind. It wasn't sadness, it wasn't fear, but it was as if there was a hole inside his stomach. As if he needed, a _'best friend'_. Which to him, was Starfire. But to Robin, Starfire doesn't exist anymore.

Raven simply shook her head, as she left the room, entering Robin's.

"Robin," Raven entered the room, the door sliding behind her. "Are you sure you have _no_ idea who Starfire is?" She asked.

"I have no clue," he shook his head. "Sorry," his voice became soft.

Raven went through his stuff.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Robin stood, from his bed.

Raven picked up a photo with him and Starfire.

"You don't know who _this_ girl is," Raven pointed to Starfire.

"She looks familiar," Robin started to think. "But, I don't know who she is," he massaged his temples. "But why was she here with me?"

"Because she was your _best friend_ , Robin," Raven put the photo down.

"Best friend?" Robin hesitated. "I've never had one before," he hung his head.

"Yes you have!" Raven insisted. " _She_ was your best friend!" Raven pointed again, to Starfire, who was smiling happily next to Robin in the photo.

"I-I don't know who she is!" Robin defended.

"She is _Starfire_!" Raven's voice hollered, Robin whimpered. "Sorry," Raven let her cloak fall as she put on her hood.

"I think you should leave," Robin directed to the door, still hurt, which was unlike him to feel this way.

Raven left the room, feeling bad for what she just did. Robin laid on his bed, examining the photo.

"Who are you, Starfire?" He spoke to himself.

The door slid open, without anyone there.

"Who's there?!" Robin gasped, sitting up.

He felt a drift of wind, as Starfire replied, "It is me, Starfire," inaudible to Robin.

Starfire looked at the photo, and held it up, what to Robin seemed as if a ghost were holding it up. Robin gasped, and went back in fright.

"Leave that photo alone!" Robin fought for the photo, and grabbed it on the first try.

"I do not wish to fight," Starfire said. "Please, why can you not see me?" Her face, flourished.

Robin couldn't hear her, and simply admired the photo.

"Were you really my best friend?" Robin choked, looking sorrowfully at the photo.

Starfire gasped, at the boy who seemed he was about to cry.

"Please, do not cry," she comforted, putting his arm around him.

Robin gasped, and rushed away.

"What is that?!" He bellowed.

Cyborg knocked on the door.

"Come in," Robin sighed.

The door slid open, as he saw Starfire on his side.

"Robin," Cyborg approached him, into the dim room. "I think I know how to fix you," Robin followed Cyborg, leaving the photo on his bed, for Starfire to admire, as she slowly followed the two boys.

Cyborg lead him to the infirmary, where Robin sat on the gurney, and examined a bottle.

"I think this will help you," Cyborg dosed a teaspoon of liquid, from the bottle.

"How are you sure?" Robin shoved his head away from the spoon, feeling like a child.

"Well," Cyborg examined the bottle. "Says here this medication helps cure, cough, forgetfulness, amnesia, hallucinations, and inability to hear or see certain things," Cyborg read aloud.

Robin grabbed the spoon, and gulped down the liquid, and slowly fell asleep.

"Wow," Cyborg's eyebrows lifted. "It really worked," he put down the bottle.

"Will he be alright?" Starfire asked.

"Pretty sure," Cyborg replied.

Shortly after, the Boy Wonder's eyes started to open. He grunted, sitting up.

"Starfire?" He called.

Starfire rushed over. "Robin!" She gasped with joy, and hugged him. "Do you know who I am?" She asked, exiting the hug.

"You're Starfire," Robin smiled.

The Titans entered the room.

"Did he wake up, yet?" Beast Boy asked.

"Friends, he did! He knows who I am!" Starfire embraced Robin.

"Do you know who this is?" Raven held the photo, he left on his bed.

Robin grabbed it. "It's Starfire," he grinned. "The one and only."


End file.
